Trees can sense many things
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: After the council of Elrond, Elrond and Legolas feel the trees become overcome with rage as they sense danger, and will Elrond feel the blunt for what happens?
1. Elronds fears

The day seemed to go by slowly. Lord Elrond left the council early claiming he had a headache and travelled to the dining hall for breakfast with the counil not far behind. Aragorn walked rather fast to catch up with his foster father and sat down next to him at the table. Glorfindel and Erestor sat down on the other side of Elrond alongside Arwen and Legolas. Gimli and the others sat further down the table amoung the larger cooked beasts on the table. Aragorn started to confere with Glorfindel when he noticed Elrond rubbing his temples with his eyes closed. "My lord?" Aragorn said placing a hand on Elrond's arms, awaking him from his trance. "My lord? What is wrong?" Elrond looked up and placed a hand on the table and the other picked up his goblet of wine. he sighed then looked to Aragorn.

"I fear something is wrong. The trees are crying out to me" On hearing this Legolas and Glorfindel looked up from thier plates. Legolas breathed in sharply causing Elrond to look over.

"I feel it to my lord" Legolas said. "Danger. someone is in danger". Not long after Legolas spoke, the wind outside picked up imensely and the branches hit the windows. Startled, Arwen jumped up and looked towards the window. Elrond rose and walked to his daughter to reasure her that nothing was wrong.

"Ada?" Arwen began.

"Yes my daughter?"

"Something is wrong. I have an awful feeling inside" Elrond looked to his daughter. It was something unusual for his daughter to be like this. Glorfindel then ran to the windows as the trees hit them open causing many a branches to fly into the hall. The wind grew stronger and stronger until the whole company in the hall were fighting to hold the windows shut. It was then when Elrond heard it. A painful cry.

"ADA!" As soon as the cry rang in the halls the wind suddenly stopped. Aragorn ran to Arwen and shook her saying

"What's wrong, what is it?" Arwen looked to her father and said frightened "It was not me that cried out" Glorfindel pulled his hair behind his ears as did erestor to listen more closely. Then it came again

"ADA!" Elrond shot around to the door and they burst open. Elrohir ran to his father covered in blood and collapsed in this arms. Elrond panicked and fell to the floor with him. Glorfindel ran to his side as Elrond stroked his sons head "My son? What happened to you" Elrond cried. Elrohir looked up and said "Im fine ada. Tis' not me that screamed. You must go to him ada. my injuries are naught compared to Elladan's. you must go to him!"

Elrond, with a teary face (something the fellowship had never seen), looked over to Aragorn and said, "Estel, look after Elrohir, tend to him while i go to Elladan, please" Elrond pleaded and without hearing for a reply, soflty slipped out from underneath Elrohir and ran to his other son with Arwen behind.

Elladan lay on the floor, a pool of blood beside him and broken arrows beside him. Elrond cried out in greif at the sight and fell by his side. Elladan's eyes were open but fluttered frequently. His breathing was dying away as his gasps for breath were few and far between. Elrond lifted his sons head and placed it on his lap. Elrond lowered his head and kissed his sons brow. After wiping away his tears Elrond stroked his sons face and spoke wearily "Elladan? Elladan can you hear me?"

"Ada?" Elladan spluttered some blodd from his mouth.

"Yes, my son. Im am here. What happened to you my son?"

"Elrohir?"

"He is fine, Aragorn is attending to him. Please son, what happened?"

"I. We. W-we were out-out numbered and..." Elladan placed a hand over his mouth and coughed brutally. Elrond picked him up with out hesitation and ran to the healing chambers.

...

"Elrohir? Are you ok?" Glorfindel said, stroking his brow as the company looked on. Aragorn was beside him, drenching a cloth in warm water and brushed it across his blood covered face.

"Elladan? How is he?" Elrohir said trying to sit up but Aragorn forced him back down.

"I do not know. Ada is with him. Rest now while i tend to you" Glorfindel looked up wearily as Arwen waled through the doors silently and dropped by her brother. She was about to speak to him when Aragorn tried to stop her.

"Arwen not now" Arwen glared at Aragorn with watery eyes for the first time since they had been together and replied.

"Do not tell me not to speak to my own brother! Elrohir? What happened?" Aragorn let Elrohir sit up and as he did he embraced Arwen, weeping.

"We were outnumbered. They threw Elladan from his horse and myself not long after. They beat him, Arwen. The shot him with arrows and stood on his bones. They bound me. I could not do anything. I was useless. I watched as they hurt Elladan and how..." Elrohir could not finish and cried into Arwens shoulder. Erestor took Elrohir into his arms, freeing Arwen and cooed him.

"Who did, my lord?" Erestor asked.

"Orcs. Dozens of them. From out of nowhere." Elrohir replied, looking up at him. "They told us, before leaving us, that they would come back. I dont know why they left us. It is not in thier nature to leave an elf alive but they did. They fled into the trees. The trees did not agree and began to cry out because of the filth that was trampling on them. I grabbed Elladan and placed him on his horse, then rode here."

"Your safe now" Erestor said, stroking his brow.

...

"Elladan, my son? Stay with me. It is not yet time for you to go!" Elrond said shouting out. He ripped open his son's shirt and pulled out the remaning bits of arrow that where embeded in his skin, causing Elladan to yelp out in pain.

"Ada!" He cried.

"I know, i know it hurts. it will be over soon"

"Ah" He groaned in pain "Valar, take me now!" Elrond looked up at him, frowning.

"Do not say such things my son! I will save you!"

"Ada!" Elladan sobbed hard and Elrond prodded his wound again.

"Im sorry, i need to get it all out and... Elladan?" Elrond stopped and moved further up to his son to see that Elladans eyes were rolling in the back of his head and Elladan began to shake visously.

"Elladan!" Elrond shouted not knowing what to do "Come back to the light" Elrond shouted in his own tounge. Elladan raised his hand and gripped his fathers robes. Elrond cried aloud and grabbed his sons hand and stroked it. "Elladan, i cannot lose you as well as your mother! Live my son live!" Elladan stopped shaking and closed his eyes.


	2. 3 hours Earlier

3 Hours Earlier...

"Elrohir?" Elladan said, breaking the silence as they both rode through the blackened forest. Elrohir looked up from his map that he was balancing with one hand and raised his brow.

"Yes brother?"

"It's awfully quite is it not?" Elladan said looking uncomfortable.

"Yes. Yes i suppose it is. What ails you?" Elrohir said folding up his map and stopping the horse. Elladan stopped as well and looked into the trees.

"I feel ...I don't know. Hope far from Imladris are we?" Elladan said moving closer to his brother.

"About two hours, maybe three if we stay like this" Elrohir looked at his brothers eyes and placed a hand on his arm. "Do not fret, the trees would tell us if something was a miss"

"Yes, your are right brother, as always. Forgive my uneasyness, for i am tired and is in dire need of rest. Come lest us ride" Elladan and Elrohir rode for a hour with Elladan still expecting the trees and the shadows. For a short journey, it seemed like a life time. Elrohir rode slightly faster to inspect the upcoming road and left Elladan to himself, shivering in the darkness. Elladan became uncertain when he could not see his brother and stopped his horse. "Elrohir! Where are you brother?" Elladan jumped at the slight snap of a branch and Elrohir ran throught the trees.

"What is it brother?" Elrohir gasped.

"I thought you left me" Elladan sighed.

"I would never..." Elrohir began when an orc pounced out of the trees, knocking Elladan off his horse and running his dagger through his side. Elladan cried in pain. Without warning the number of orcs increased and one knocked Elrohir off beside his brother. Elrohir remembered his hatred for orcs and began to thrust his sword at them but stopped when he noticed his brother bleeding.

"Elladan?" Elrohir asked, crawling over to him. he stroked his brothers brow until a sharp sting hit his head and he fell onto his back. An orc behind him had hit a hammer against his head and one next to it drew his bow and let it go. The arrow flew past Elrohir and dived straight into Elladan's side causing him to yelp out. "Elladan!" Elrohir cried out and stood, still slightly dizzy and pounced forward knocking ther orc from his feet and thrust his sword through it's head, spraying its black liquid, or so called blood over his elven cloak.

The orc that threw Elladan from his horse approached Elrohir and growled in a deep voice "That was a friend of mine elf..."

"Friend? How can someone as fowl as you call something a friend?" Elrohir shouted. The orc snarled and stood on Elladan's side, whom of which led on the floor.

"Dont try me elf! I have been sent as a warning to you and your 'Lord'. It is a rareity that i leave your knid alive!" He shouted "It's not what i would chose but heed this warning, hand over the ring!"

"We have it not! And if we were to be in possetion of such a thing, it would not be placed in the hands of filthy orcs!" Elrohir spat over to him but whipered when the orc jabbed Elladan with his blade.

"Have it your way elf! We shall meet, but next time, beware! For the Urakai will not be so merciful!" With that the orc kicked Elladan and gathered his company and ran into the darkness. Elrohir ran to his brother and stroked his head. He looked around for Elonar, his horse. When he spotted her he picked up his brother and placed his on Elonar. Sitting behind his brother, the twin told the horse to ride hard.

"Elrohir?" Elladan spluttered as the horse stopped. Elrohir pulled Elladan off the horse with caution and carried him with great struggle to the entrance of Imladirs. Elrohir was in to much panic to even notice his own wounds. Placing Elladan on the sofa and kissing his head, Elrohir ran to the dinning hall, bursting through the doors and, finally feeling his pain, and the pain of his twin, he collapsed in his fathers arms.


	3. Bring him back

"Dont you dare!" Elrond shouted shaking his son. "Elladan, dont leave me!" Elrond cried, burying his head into his son's shoulder. Elrond cired hard into his son and shouted out curses in his native tounge. Elrond looked up at his unmoving son and stroked his face and in elvish said "Please, spare my son. It is not his time yet. Please valar, spare him. I cannot heal him" Elrond waited eagerly for his son to move but he did not. "NO!" Elrond screamed "You take my wife and now my son! Spare the child and take me in his stead, but please, do not let him fall into darkness. " The bedroom door burst open and Glorfindel, on hearing Elrond cry, ran to his side and hugged him from behind, for Glorfindel and Elrond were close friends. Glorfindel then moved around to the front of Elrond and placed his hands on both his cheeks.

"Look at me" He said, filling up. Elrond slowly pulled away as if there was a magnetic feild between him and his hands. "Elrond, do not say such words. I heard you!"

"Give me back my son then!" Elrond blurted out and collapsed in Glorfindels arms. Glorfindel, seeing his friend like this, wept also. Glorfindel turned his head towards Elladan and bowed his head in respect. They both sat there for a while until Arwen ran in through the door. Gasping at Glorfindel and her father on the floor, she ran and climbed onto the bed and checked her brothers pulse.

"No!" Arwen screamed. Not noticing that Arwen was in the room, Elrond jumped with a start at her scream. Arwen shook her brother the fell onto his blood covered body. Glorfindel pulled away from Elrond and left the room to inform the others. Elrond stood up in pain and grabbed his daughter into a warm embrace. "Elladan..." Arwen wept and wept. Elrond stroked her hair, but never took his eyes from Elladan.

"Come back to us" Elrond said into the darkness of Elladan's eyes.

...

"I want to see Elladan!" Elrohir demanded, but Aragorn would not let him get up from the table as he was still tending to his wounds. "Let me go Estel!" Erestor rose from his seat at the sound of running foot steps.

"Can you hear that?" Frodo piped up after the long silence of the rest of the company.

"I know those footstpes anywhere. Glorfindel?" Erestor said stepping forward. And without having to check Glorfindel burst through the door. "What is it?" Erestor said, calming Glorfindel down by stopping him with his arms. Gandalf and the hobbits stood, quietly, listening for the news.

"Elrohir!" Glorfindel said, pulling away from and made his way to his side, kneeling down on the floor and taking his hand in his and looked into the twins eyes. "It's...your..." Elladans eyes widend and in a split second jumped up, knocking Aragorn slightly.

"Say not, those dreaded words. Pray tell me not he has fallen!" Elrohir said grabbing Glorfindel harshly. Glorfindel did not budge, for he expected this reaction.

"Elrohir, your brother, he has..." Glorfindel could not finish the words. Unexpectedly, Aragorn groaned in grief. Elrohir pushed Glorfindel away and ran to his brother.

"Elrohir! Dont!" Glorfindel shouted but Elrohir was gone. Glorfindel turned, with his head bowed low and Erestor embreaced him in a friendly, soothing hug.

...

A/N: oooo, what's going to happen :/ Please review and tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer : I do not own the character from the L.O.T.R, J.R.R Tolkien does. the plots are mine XD


	4. Confruntations

"Elladan?" Elrohir whispered, walking into the room. Elrond looked up and let go of his weeping daughter. Arwen moved off the bed and allowed Elrohir to climb on and sit next to his twin. Elrohir stared into his brothers face, with his eyes becoming more and more glassy and whispered "I felt your happiness brother. I felt your meloncholy when naneth left. I felt the hurt and pain you felt today. I am your twin, i feel your feelings, yet I feel nothing now. I am numb without you brother. Elladan, i want to feel again. It is wrong to feel like this, for i am an Elf, a race which are not easily dismayed, but i do brother, i do. Please, in the name of Valar, come back to me" Elrond stood blankly a few moments until he walked forward to brace his son, not expecting his hand to be hit out of the way.

"Elrohir?" Elrond questioned, walking backwards a bit.

"From your owm selfishness and grief, you let Elladan die. You were or should i say are, still grieving for Naneth, that you couldnt find the strength to save your own son. Tell me ada, apart from weep, what did you do to help him? You are the best healer there is in middle earth, yet you could not heal a few wounds"

"Elrohir, that is not true!" Elrond's brow furrowed. "What possesed you to say such a thing"

"Because ada, it IS true" Elrohir said, slipping off the bed.

"Elrohir! What do you torment ada so, 'tis not his fault our brother has fallen!" Arwen weeped.

"Is that how an elf really should act ada?" Elrohir began walking towards him " How many wars have you seen? Gil-galad's death did not have this affect on you! Naneth only went to the undying lands! She is not dead! Honestly ada, you are somewhat losing your nerve!"

"How dare you!" Elrond raised his voice.

"Elrohir, please, i beg of you! Don't" Arwen walked over to her brother but he brushed her off.

"Dont what, Arwen? Tell the truth? Come, come, you cannot tell me that you have not seen a change in ada, a weakness?"

"He is grieving brother!" Arwen pleaded.

"Grieving? So are we all, but unfortunately for ada, the whole world does not revolve around him!" Elrohir pushed passed Elrond and left the room. Arwen thought about what her brother had said and looked over to her brother. Elrond was confused and sat down on a chaird in the corner of the room. Arwen looked at her father then said

"I weep, but i know now what for ada. For elrohir saying such things to you or for the death of my brother? Yet, i do not grieve, i know not what grieving is. I had sorrow in my heart when naneth left, but twas not grief that saddened me. Our kind do not grieve, yet ada you do. How? Is it because you have human blood in your veins? Or that you are slipping into mortality. You have lost your glow ada." With that Arwen left the room to pursue her brother.


	5. Words of Wisdom

Elrond sat in silence for the next few days in his office while Glorfindel and Elrohir arranged the funeral for the next day. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien made thier way from the golden wood for the ceremony as did Thranduil from Mirkwood. The fellowship stayed from out of Elronds feet. Arwen on the other hand spent as little time in the gardens of Rivendell and wandered around the pools from night to day. Looking up from his book, Elrond sighed and took a gulp of wine from his silver goblet then placed it softly back on his desk with another sigh. Suddenly there came a knock on the door. Elrond looked up at the door wearily. He felt ashamed with himself about the way he acted. About how he let his emotions control him and how with a bit more control he could have saved his son. "Come in" He said. Slowly the door opened and Lindor, Elronds sectretary walked in and cleared his throat, also weary of the Lord.

"My Lord?"

"Yes Lindor? What can i do for you?" Elrond said rubbing his temples.

"My Lord, The Lord and Lady have arrived from Lorien and are requesting your presence"

"Thank you. Take them to the confrence hall and i shall be there in a short while"

"My Lord" Lindor replied bowing his head the left the room.

...

"Suilaid my Lord and Lady, Im gelir ceni ad lín" (Greetings, i am happy to see you again) Elrond said, walking into the conference room and embracing the fair couple.

"Man mathach my son?" (How do you feel) Celeborn asked placing a hand on his son in laws shoulder and looked into his eyes?

"""Considering what happened, im coping well." Elrond bowed his head and sighed heavily then looked up and walked them over to the conference table and sat them down. Galadriel stared deep into Elronds eyes and it made him uncomfortable. Eventually she spoke

"I have not seen such sorrow in your heart since my daughter left for the Undying Lands Elrond. 'Tis not a normal act for an elf, is this grief. You worry us deeply" Galadriel said then looked to her husband. Celeborn was about to speak when the doors burst open, shaking the company inside quite a bit.

"Haruni? Haru?" (Grandmother? Grandfather?) Arwen began running into the room. "Ada, you did not tell me that they were arriving" Arwen said whilst embracing her grandparents in a loving hug. Then she took a seat next to her father and placed a hand upon his and said "'Tis good to see you out of that wreched office ada. I have missed your company"

"Sorry my Daughter" Elrond replied, bowing his head.

"Haruni?" Arwen said, her eyes sorrowful.

"Yes child?" Galadriel replied smiling.

"Can you..." Galadriel read her thoughts before she could finish her sentence. She wanted her to bring Elladan back but it was not in her power, even if she wanted to. Galadriel shook her head and replied.

"Ney, my dear, i cannot"

"I thought as much" Arwen Said the rose from her chair. "Mara mesta Haruni, Haru. I shall see you later on in this day" (Goodbye Grandmother, Grandfather" Arwen bowed her head and looked at her father and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Ada" She simply said before leaving the room and closed the door behind her.

"She loves you very dearly, Peredhil" Celeborn said breaking the silence, Elronds gaze never looked up from the table. "It is obvious. I spoke to Elrohir earlier..." This caused Elrond to look up.

"He informed us of what he said to you Elrond, and he regrets it. He meant none of it. He was upset, as expected of the situation" Galadriel spoke.

"He may be upset, but what he spoke of is true. I have neglected my true being. I have forgotten my calling for the cry in my heart. I am not worthy to wear the ring that sits on my finger" With the Elrond removed his ring and placed it on the table.

"Say not such things Elrond. Place the ring back on you finger!" Celeborn scowled.

"It is true" Elrong protested

"By valar, Peredhil, the future is known to the one whom placed the ring on your finger. All that has happened and will happen is known. If you are not worthy to wear it, you would not have it" Celeborn said, claming down.

"True, True. Forgive my outburst" Elrond said looking back to the table.

"I know what it is you miss, for i can see it..." Galadriel began "... Your son for one, obvious as it it but it is your heart that your truly miss, is it not? No sooner by you greiving with Celebrian return to you"

"I know" Elrond simply replied.

"I can see that we have come to Imladris for more than just a funeral, Peredhil. Your heart is breaking, and for that reason we will stay longer. If you fade away so will your house, Elrond. Break through it you must, for Arwen Undominel's sake, For Elrohir's sake. For your sake" Celeborn said, standing to his feet whilst pulling Galadriel to her's "Lindor has shown us our room. We will retreat there for now until Thranduil arrives" With that they made to leave the room. Celeborn was firsrt to walk through the door. Before Galadriel left the room she turned to Elrond.

"Elrond?" Elronf looked up, his eyes glassy "Do not fade, my son" Then she retreated. Elrond wiped his eyes, stood and straightened himself. She was right. Elrond left the room in persuit for Elrohir.

Disclaimer : Tolkien owns all characters and places except the plot. They are mine mwhahahah. Please R&R :)


	6. Forgivness and comfort

Thanks to "The Pearl Maiden" and "Greylynx" For the Reviews :)

Disclaimer : However much i want to, unfortunatley i do not own places or characters from the lord of the rings, Tolkien does. *sniffles slightly XD*. Enjoy and R&R :)

...

"Elrohir, my son? Are you in here?" Elrond said, poking his dark head around the door to Elrohirs bedchamber. Scanning the room cautiouslY, Elronds brow furrowed to find that his son was not there. Turning ever so slowly Elrond retreated and began to walk down the corridor, back to his office with a sigh. Elrond looked either way before turning the handle and pushing open his office door. To his surprise, Elrohir was stood there, with his back to him, looking out of the window, holding a goblet of wine. Elrond blinked a moment to gather his thoughts then closed the door behind himself and poured himself a glass of elixir then took a seat on his cushioned chair that stood next to his book shelf. Elrond took a sip of the liquid and looked up to his son, whom still did not turn around, but instead, spoke.

"Sorry to intrude your personal space Ada, but i did not know where to go..." Elrohir turned around slowly and sat on the edge on his fathers desk and looked into his fathers eyes appologetically.

"I-It's fine, Elrohir. You know you are welcome in here. At anytime" Elrond managed to speak out.

"Ada, i just-i Just wanted to appologise for what i said to you a few days ago. I was out of place. I would expect no more from you that to banish me from your sight" Elrohir replied bowing his head ans placing his goblet on the desk.

"Nonsense..." Elrond also placed his goblet on the side bookcase and rose, walking over to Elrohir and embracing him in his arms. Elrond placed a hand on the back of Elrohir's black locks and pulled his head into his chest, stroking it ever so gently. A moment of silence filled the study just before Elrond heard a sniffle. "Elrohir?" Elrond said, pulling his son from his embrace and cupping his face in his hands. "What is it my son?"

"Im sorry Ada. Do you forgive me?" A strand of hair fell across Elrohir's eyes and Elrond brushed it away and placed it behind his ears.

"No i don't..." Elrond simply said, keeping his hands on his son's face. Elrohir widened his eyes in shock and more tears ran down his face but Elrond wiped them away. "...Because there is nothing to forgive. You were right in what you said. I am the one who should be asking for your forgivness. Do you?"

"Do i what Ada?" Elrohir was confused.

"Forgive me my son? For neglecting my duties as Lord of Imladris and as your father"

"But father..."

"I need to hear it Elrohir" Elrond's eyes filled ever so slightly, glazing over with a pearlesque glisten.

"Ada, i..."

"Please"

"Ada, i forgive you" Elrohir said, throwing Elronds hands away and slammed into his body with a tight embrace "I forgive you father!". Elrond smiled into his son's hair and rocked him slowly to calm his tears to a stop. suddenly there was a knock at the door and it opened without being invited in, but Elrond didn't care. He had his son's love back. That was all that mattered. But in surprise, Thranduil, King of Mirkwood walked in.

"Oh, forgive me, i did not know you had company, Peredhil" Thranduil was about to walk out, while blushing as his intrusion when Elrond told him to wait and to take a seat. Elrond then placed a kiss on his son's head and ushered him out with a smile, which in turn, he received. Then turning to Thranduil, whom was now stood up, embraced him too.

"Ah, Thranduil, how long has it been?"

"Too long since your feet walked the emrald floors of Mirkwood to be sure" Thranduil chuckled and Elrond in turn.

"Please sit. Wine?" Elrond poured two goblets of wine and handed one to his friend then sat at his desk.

"My sincere condolenses, Peredhil. I know what it is like to lose a son and it is not a graceful feeling, i know that. I understand that we will be honouring your sons life tomorrow are we not?..." Elrond nodded while taking a drink "...And also, i wish to speak of another matter with you..."

"Oh, Pray tell"

"My son, Legolas. Why is he journeying to Mordor with a ranger from the north, halfings and a-a dwarf! I sent him to inform you about the escape of Gollum from our cells, not to send him to his death. Elrond, is this what you call coping with your sons death?"

Elrond chocked at his statement and placed his goblet down hard on the table. "Thranduil, I must correct you. I took no part in this fellowship of folk including your son. Legolas vowed to protect the ring bearer with his skills, 'twas his decision, not mine."

"Sorry my friend, i was out of place"

"It's fine. I can see your worry. Have you spoken with him? You could change his mind. They leave the day after tomorrow with Mithrandir as their guide"

"As much as i love my wife, i do begrudge her for passing on her stubborness to young Greenleaf. He will not change his mind, i fear. Then again, he was never ment for staying inside. His calling is to fight. His skills reveal this. I must let him go, like water passing through my hands. He is well past his coming of age, he has his own mind now"

"Indeed. I can only agree. Tis the same as my sons Elrohir and Ella... My son Elrohir, i mean" Elrond hung his head.

"Elladan may be lost in body, my friend, but he is not lost in soul. You have him wherever you go, in what ever you do. He is in you heart. So do not fret when you talk about him because he is not dead, but alive in you, in heart and in thoughts. For the mind and heart, Peredhil, is the strongest thing we have, and, aslong as you hold on to them, you will never stray or lose yourself..."

"Galadriel?" Elrond interupted, for what Thranduil was saying sounded very much like the Lady of the wood's encouraging words.

"Yes, yes, she told me, though she need not. I can see that your glow is fading, though, in the last few moments you have brightened a little. Something to do with your son?"

"He forgave me, that's all i asked of him" Elrond smiled.

"Indeed. My you must accept my appologies, for i must retire. The journey from Mirkwood was a tiresome one. Maybe after the funeral, you would consider visiting me and my palace. Im sure you old friend, and i hope not forgotten, Thangorin will be pleased to see you"

"Yes of course. And it would please me too, to see Thangorin's face. Please, let me walk you to you room" Elrond rose and walked to the door, opening it for Thranduil to walk out. The walk to his bedchambers was a quick one. Elrond said his fairwell and retreated to his own, for tiredness was creeping over his eyelids.


	7. Funeral

Disclaimer : I do not own names, places or anything of Tolkien, even though i really want to *sigh*. However plots are mine,, XD

...

In the Grounds of Rivendell...

Elrond breathed in deeply as the gathering increased. Arwen and Elrohir stood with Aragorn and Legolas. Thranduil and his guards stood with Galadriel and Celeborn and their Guards. Mithradnir sat down in the gap between both groups and the hobbits and gimli sat at his feet, while Boromir stood alone. Glorfindel and Erestor stood either side of Elrond with the other members of the council behind them. Elrond walked forward in his elegant, black robes, lined with silver thread and held a very small, glass chest in his hands. Placing it down next to his sons preserved body, he cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today..." Elrond began, but was instantly choked. Arwen left Aragorns side and stood next to her father, rubbing his arm in reasuurance. "...To commemorate and remember the blessed life of Elladan Peredhil of Imladris. Thought his life was short..." Elrond paused again and looked to his son, whom gave a solem smile back. "...It will not be forgotten. Elladan will life on, in all our hearts and will be remembered as a warrior, a faithfull and trustworthy friend..." Elrond nodded towards Legolas and Aragorn "... A brother..." Elrond looked at Elrohir then to Arwen "... And a son" Elrond paused a moment.

"And now, we will left him be at peace and pass his body onto Valar" Galadriel said walking forward, with a key in her hand and placed it into Elronds hand. Elrond took it and Unlocked the glass chest. Placing the key on the table, Elrond opened the chest and pulled out a glass tube. Within it swam a liquid light. Elrond pulled the stopped from the top and walked to his son's side.

" Water from the Lake of light, that dwells in Lothlorien." Elrond said to answer the curious thoughts of the company. "It will make his body glow amoung the clouds of valar, so all those who see him will know of his heritage and of his importance to each and everyone of us in this world" Finishing, Elrond poured the light onto Elladan's snow white face. Instantly it shone. All who stood there, including the Elves gasped at the beauty that emitted from Elladans body. "Glorfindel?" Elrond said, braking the silence. Glorfindel walked forward with a torch of flames and Handed it to Elrond. Talking it from Glorfindel, Elrond lowered the flames and set the body alight.

"Elladan" Glorfindel said, raising his sword to the sky.

"Elladan" repeated Legolas and Elrohir at the same time, lifting thier weapons.

"Elladan, Elladan, Elladan" Each member of the company honoured Elladan by placing thier swords into the sky.

"To my son" Elrond said quietly and looked up into the sky while the chanting continued behind him.

...

"Ada?"

"Yes Arwen?"

"You cannot stay here, while the flames go on. It will not help the greif that you posess. Come, join your family in the dinning hall" Arwen placed her arm through Elronds and they both walked up to the house of Imladris. They blessed flames of Elladan burned on until the early hours of the morning, luminating each previously darkened room inside the Lord's house.


	8. visitation

Thanks for the reviews "Pearl Maiden". I hope this chapter cheers you up a bit cause i miss Elladan too haha :)

Disclaimer : Tolkiens not mine *Cries hard* :):)

...

Elrond gathered all of the fellowship together at the entrance to Imladris to see them off as they will begin to embark on thier dangerous journey to Mordor. Waiting anxiously for Elronds farewell, The fellowship looked at each other with weak smiles. "And now..." Elrond began "We here at Imladris give you the blessings of our people as you journey..." Elrond suddenly stopped speaking and placed his hands on his throbbing temples and groaned aloud. The world was spinning fast and each person before him began to flicker in thier place. "Ada?" Arwen said frantically as Elrond fell to the floor. Elrond heared the company gasp in shock and watched as they began to fade away like morning mist in a summer sun...

When Elrond opened his eyes he was stood in a pale white room. Elrond was confused to find himself also dressed in white not his ruby red gown that he was previously wearing. Had he got changed? he thought to himself. Then he remembered falling in front of the company. Had someone taken him to his bedchambers? He thought again, but the looked around to see that the bedchamber was not his own. Elrond scanned the room for movement and rubbed his eyes as if he was not beleiving what he was seeing. "Hello?" Elronds voice echoed in the room.

"Hello, Half-Elven" Elrond shot around to find the owner to the voice. As soon as Elronds eyes caught the beholder they began to water at the sight. The figure before him was so beautiful, So perfect. His hair was liguid Gold and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. The figure stared deep into Elronds soul and Elrond looked away for the sight of this many was too overwhelming for him. "Who are you?" He said cautiously "And where am i?"

"You are dreaming Half-Elven, but i however am real. Eem (I'm) Orthanduil of the Valar" Elrond gasped.

"Valar? Then i am dead, but how? 'Tis only possible to gaze upon such a man if my soul has left it's shell and assended to Valar" Elrond said shaking his head.

" Nor, you nor you son, Elladan Peredhil are dead, but alive" Orthanduil said smiling.

"What? He is dead. He died in my arms. I was there when the last of his breaths left him" Elrond frowned.

"Elrond, what you have beleived and known to been a week pass by has only indeed been a few minuets. What you have seen has been a taste of what is to come if you do not change. The Valar sought need in your life to intervene"

"I don't understand my Lord" Elrond shook his head confused.

"The greif you have expereinced is not normal for our kind, Peredhil, you know that. Your greif has overrun you, as the Valar has picked up on. We placed you in another reality for you to understand your weakness and for you to admit and overcome your problem. To receive forgiveness and to forgive yourself. What happened to you, dear one, was a vision of what will coem if you do not change. If you chose to live in despair."

"I- i never, i thought... My son is alive?" Elrond managed to say in reponse.

"Yes, yes. the fate you saw is not what the Valar wants for you. You are a healer of this world. This world needs you. You have been blessed with a second chance at living your life my child. Live it" With that Orthanduil vanished. Elrond shouted out aloud

"I understand now!" Then it began. All that happened during the course of the week reversed before his eyes, spinning around him faster and faster. Galadriel, Celeborn and Thranduil dissapeared. Elrohir dissapeared from Elrond's office. Arwen dissapeared from Elladans bedchamber and Elladan dissapeared from his bed. Elrond suddenly hit reality when he felt a pulling on the sleve of his gown. Elrond closed his eyes for the feeling was strange. Then he heard a voice in his ear.

" My Lord Elrond?" Aragorn said in concern " My Lord you fell asleep. Are you ok?" Elrond looked up from his current position of his head in his hand and nocticed that the whole council was looking at him in concern. Elrond the turned to Aragorn and frowned and said

" Shouldn't you have left by now?" Refering to leaving with the fellowship.

"Where would i have been going my Lord, nothing has been arranged just yet" Aragorns brow creased. Elrond reached in and whispered in Aragorns ear

"What are we discussing?"

"What to do with the One Ring" Aragorn said pulling away. Then Elrond remembered what the Valar had said. A second chance. Nothing of what he saw happened. Elrond nodded then rose from his seat. and spoke

"My appologies for my mysterious nature. I seem to have fallen asleep. You know how dreams can grip you..." Elrond smiled " Pray forgive me but we will resume this council tomorrow. Now please, head to the dinning hall, for i expect you are all parched and hungry" The council muttered and began to decrease. Elrond walked over to Glorfindel and pulled him aside. Glorfindel looked worried and Elrond spoke.

"What is it Glorfindel?"

"Your smiling. You never smile. Not since..."

"My wife left? Yes indeed. And how I have missed it" Elrond chuckled and Glorfindel slightly backed away.

"It's alright Glorfindel, I am all here..." Elrond chuckled again. "...I have something to ask of you. Elrohir and Elladan are in danger, I expect hurt. Go to them. They are on the borders of Imladris. A gang of Orcs are wandering the borders"

"My Lord, how do you know?" Glorfindel gasped

"Dreams certainly give alot away, my dear friend"

"A dream, your basing these orders on a dream?"

"Ai, now, take a few men with you. Im sure Legolas Greenleaf and Estel will help. When you return bring them both to the Healing chambers"

"Understood my Lord" Glorfindel bowed his head and retreated. Gandalf heard everything and walked over to Elrond.

"Well, you certainly have gained a glow, Elrond, i must say" Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder "Well, im off for some food. I do feel some what hungry. Excuse me"

"I shall see you soon Mithrandir" Elrond smiled and turned to look into the sun and the trees, sensing the sudden change in mood of the house of imladris, danced in delight.

...

What did you think of the sudden change? Like? Dislike? Please R&R and tell me what you think :):)


	9. teasing and tending

Thanks all for the Reviews. Hope you like this next chapter. Please R&R :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places. Only plots :)

...

Glorfindel, Legolas and Aragorn crept behind the darkened brambles along side the crossing bridge, just before the ending border of Imladris. Aragorn had his sword in hand and the two elves, thier bows at the ready. Slowly creeping around and trying not to step on any twigs, the trio picked up the pace and eventually arrived at the border. Aragorn pursed his eyes tightly to try and spot somthing, anything. Legolas walked around Aragorn and pulled his bow back, level with his shoulder, aiming. "What do you see, friend?" Aragorn said, placing his hand on Legolas' free shoulder.

"Sedho (quiet)..." Legolas whispered and pointed "...Tiro (look)" In front of them stood in a circle a group of Orcs, hovering over what seemed like two bodies on the floor.

"Argh..." Glorfindel growled. "It's looks like the twins. Come, gurth 'ni yrch! (death to the orcs) " Glorfindel pounced out of hiding and let loose his bow. As did Legolas and both of thier bows sang in unison together. Aragorn, not far behind, charged past the elves and launched himself at the orcs. "Aragorn, careful!" Glorfindel shouted as Aragorn got hit in the back by the orcs he was fighting. Aragon looked back, frowning and shouted in response in the little elvish he knew

"Hain u-'rogon! (I do not fear them)" And with that Aragorn thrust his blade into the orcs chest and it fell, spluttering blood from his mouth, to the ground. Glorfindel pulled a fresh arrow from his quiver and unleashed it upon a stray orc, fleeing the fight. Legolas placed his bow over his shoulders and pulled out his elven knives and began thrashing out eagerly at the few orcs that were left. After the final orcs perished, Glorfindel spat on thier bodies and muttered mild curses under his breath. Aragorn dropped his blade and made his way over to the bodies that lay on the floor. "Elrohir? Elladan?"

"Estel?" Elrohir said looking up wearily and smiled to find the face he was expecting. "Eem hahr-nahn-nehn, (i'm wounded) as is Elladan. Please, take us to my father" Elrohir said, looking back at the unmoving Elladan. "Estel, lay hahn-nohn ah thole-ehll (thank you for coming)"

"My pleasure, but i did not come on my own. Glorfindel and Legolas are just there" Aragorn pointed to the figures standing under the tree. "Glorfindel, can you grab Elrohir? I'll pick Elladan up. Legolas, fix the horses" Glorfindel walked over and reached down, picking Elrohir up and balanced his on his feet so he could walk to the horse. Legolas pulled Elrohir upon his horse and sat behind his to balance him. Glorfindel nodded and Legolas rode off into the trees towards Rivendell. Aragorn slid his hand under Elladan's head softly and lifted it up, cautious not to hurt him. Then with the other arm, slid it underneath Elladans legs to pick him up. With the help of Glorfindel, Aragorn sat on the horse and hoisted Elladan up so that he sat in his lap safely.

"Go, i will meet you there" Glorfindel said walking to his horse. Aragorn nodded and rode to Elrond.

...

"Ada? Where is Aragorn?" Arwen said, walking up to her father, who waited paitently by the entrance for his sons. Elrond smiled at her question and replied, but did not turn to face her.

"On his way back"

"Back from where?"

"He went with Glorfindel and Legolas Greenleaf to find your brothers" Arwen gasped.

"Is something wrong with them, ada? You do not do this normally, send a party to get them"

"Nothing is wrong with them now" Erlond replied, still looking on.

"Now? Was there then?" Arwen's brow furrowed.

"Arwen, please. Go and enjoy yourself in the feast. Estel with be here momantarily. You need not trouble yourself. Everything is fine" Elrond said, not wanting to worry his daughter. Obeying, Arwen nodded and walked away. Elrond's ears suddenly piped up when he heared the banging of hoofs on the stone floor. Turning the corner, Legolas emerged.

"My Lord, i have Elrohir!" Legolas said dimounting his horse and slowly pulled the twin from it.

"How fare's he?" Elrond said whilst walking towards him.

"wounded, but not gravely" Legolas said, bowing his head. Elrond bowed his head in return and stroked his sons head.

"Can you take him to the healing chambers and prepare a bowl of fresh water and clean cloths for mw whilst i wait for Elladan?"

"Certainly, My Lord" Legolas supported Elrhoir and walked him inside slowly. The the second pair of hooves came. Aragorn, slightly red in the face, appeared. Elrond smiled at the sight. he knew Aragorn would have fought feircly and energetically.

"Elladan is wounded badly, My Lord" Aragorn said, dropping from the horse and pulling Elladan into his arms.

"Take his to the chambers quickly. I will follow" Elrond said, laying a hand on Elladans brow. The Elrond realised something, "Where is Glorfindel?" Aragorn did not look at him but answered

"He is on his way, he sent us before him. he was mounting his horse when i left. He should be here soon"

...

"Legolas?" Elrohir said, looking across the room to find a blond headed elf clad in green in the room, pouring a bowl of warm water. Legolas turned on his heels and faced Elrohir. "Legolas!" Elrohir said, smiling widley. " When did you get here?" Legolas smiled and replied

"My dear friend, it was my who brought you back on the horse and into this room"

" My appologies, i thought you were Glorfindel" "Elrohir appologised with a weak smile.

"Nothing to appologise for. You were distressed. Not come, take your tunic off. 'Tis covered in blood"

"And you became a healer since when" Elrohir smirked, raising an eyebrow and removed his tunic.

"I know how to clean a few cuts Elrohir. It's not hard you know"

"And there's me thinking the Prince of Mirkwood didn't know much about anything else bar fighting" Elrohir teased. Legolas smiled and placed a warm, damp cloth on Elrohir's bare chest. Elrohir winced slightly, then relaxed. Suddenly the door opened and Aragorn placed Elladan on the other side of the bed, also taken by surprise at Legolas' actions. Elrond followed behind and walked over to Legolas, placing a hand on his shoulder and spoke

"Well, well. That save me a trouble, My Prince. I thank you. And a good job i must say." Elrond chuckled, then looking to Elrohir and quickly scanning his wounds said aloud "I shall be with you shortly my son, for Elladan's injuries are much worse" Elrohir nodded and closed his eyes as Legolas carried on cleaning the blood away. "Aragorn, go..." Elrond looked knidly at him "My daughter has missed your presence. Don't worry. I have everything under hand. Besides, i have a new helper" Elrond indicated to Legolas and chuckled. Aragorn chuckled in return and left the room.

"Elladan, can you hear me son?" Elrond said, stroking his sons head and leaning into his face to inspect his head. Elladan moved slightly and opened his eyes. His eyes widened to find his father staring down at him.

"Ada?" Elladan said wearily "How? How are you here?"

"You are back in Imladris my son. Now, it may hurt, but i have to remove you tunic to see your wounds, understand?" Elladan nodded and Elrond unbuttoned his sons shirt and slowly, lifting on of his arms, slid his shirt from his arm, then repeating, Elrond did the other arm. Elladan winced as he breathed in. Elladan's chest was black and blue from brusing and on his right side of his torso, half an arrow lay imbedded in his his. The area of skin around it was blackened. It was poisoned, Elrond thought to himself. Collecting his tools, Elrond returned to the bed and picked up a pair of tweesers. Looking over to his other son, Elrond said

"Elrohir, how do you feel?"

"Fine ada, just a headache. and a few cuts. Im fine otherwise"

"I was hoping that. Legolas, please come and join me. Please, hold Elladan's hand as i begin to remove this arrow, it may ease the pain by having a comforting hand from his friend with him" Legolas nodded and left Elrohir, then walking to Elladan, he picked up his hand and looked into his face and said

"Elladan? 'Tis me Legolas" Elladan looked to him and gleamed. Elrond lent into Legolas' ear and whispered

"Good, keep him like that. Distract him" Legolas nodded and looked back to Elladan.

"Looking a bit rough Peredhil" Legolas teased.

"Oh yeah? You think so? How's the maidwork going, blondy? I heard your cleaning cuts now, from the looks of it. Down graded yourself again?" Elladan teased in return and Legolas laughed as did Elrond. Elrond looked up slyly as Legolas distracted Elladan and placed the tweasers to the tip of the arrow. Looking back to Elladan, Elrond waited for the right moment to pull. When Elladan was speaking.

"And i thought you were coming to visit Mirkwood in the winter, twin" Legolas said, raising and eyebrow.

"Well, you know, i have to keep my fan's entertained and unfortunately you came bottom of the list..." Elladan teased "... Besides, it's not like...ARGHH!" Elrond yanked the arrow out and Elladan's eyes watered from the pain.

"Quickly Legolas, fetch me the bowl of water. And see that glass of elixir?... Yes, yes that one..." Legolas held up a glass of liquid then passed it to him "... Thank you." Elrond soaked a warm cloth in the water then in the elixir and pressed it to the open wound causing Elladan to yelp like a dog. After a while, Elrond removed the cloth and poured a second helping of Elixir into the wound and began to cast his healing powers when he began to whisper in his native language, placing his hand over the wound. Elladan's breathing became less rapid and much calmer now and as Elrond removed his hand the blackened skin was clearing away. "Legolas, can you fetch my the needle and thread please?" Leoglas walked to the shelf of ingredients and found what he was looking for. Handing it to Elrond, Elrond threaded in and placed it to Elladan's wound. Elrond turned his head and nodded to Legolas in thanks and Legolas returned to Elrohir." I am going to stitch you up now, ok, it may hurt a little" Elladan nodded and closed his eyes tight and Elrond began to close the opening of skin. He finished. Elrond cut the last peice of thread away and placed a bandage around Elladan's torso to keep the stitches safley in place.

Standing up, Elrond walked to the Ingredients shelf and pulled out two goblets and placed a strange green leaf in both of them then added a sparkling liquid along wwith it. Walking over to Elrohir, Elrond passed him a goblet, then passed on to Ellada. "Drink it. It will ease pain. Now, Elrohir let me check you"

"No need ada, Legolas has done a fine job indeed" Looking over and raising an eyebrow Elrond replied

"Indeed, you have Legolas. You know, i welcome help here, whenever you feel like contributing" Elrons chuckled. Legolas replied, his face almost pained, but it a funny way,

"As much as i have enjoyed helping your Sons, My Lord Elrond, i do find my calling in fighting not cleaning up cuts" At that remark the whole company laughed aloud. Elrond made a second review over Elladan and found that the elixir had helped alot in the healing prosses. Bandaging a few more gashes here and there, Elrond sighed gratefully that his sons were fine and safe.

Weary from the past few hourse Elladan and Elrohir fell asleep by each others side. Elrohir already looking as healthy as normal whereas Elladan looked slightly like a mummy on the right side of his body. With the help of Legolas, Elrond lifted both of his sons legs ans place them under the blanket then pulled it oer them both.

"Sleep well my sons, and heal. For it is your destiny to live and live healthy" Elrond placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head in respect. On seeing what Elrond was doing, Legolas coppied in response then left the room, leaving the Peredhil with his sons. "Thank you Valar, for this chance. I now know what i have been neglecting and who i truly love. My children." Elrond smiled, with a tear in his eyes then turned to the door. "Now..." He said aloud "... I shall attend to my daughter, for i expect she will have many a question. I shall return my sons to check on you" With that Elrond closed the door and walked to the feasting hall with the widest grin on his face.

Hope you Liked :):)


End file.
